<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Trip by Mekabella21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964530">Sex Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21'>Mekabella21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Trip, Hand Cuffs, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Massage, Stress Relief, Switching, getaway, relationship troubles, rocky relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is stressed out from his job.  The anxiety is spilling over into his relationship with Sugawara creating many issues.  Upon hearing their troubles Kuroo comes up with the great idea for them to take a trip.  A sex trip as he calls it.  Sugawara is desperate willing try anything to save his relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sigh.  I’m not use to Daichi being so…..I don’t know.  Mean, kind of depressed, pushing me away.  I almost regret him taking this job as a sales person for office furniture.  It’s more than just that though.  He also has to sale printers and other office things I know nothing about.  I’m sitting with Kuroo and Kageyama for drinks.  Once I graduated, I got close to Kuroo.  Kageyama and I became friends through his dating Hinata.  He is still gets fluster whenever we discuss his relationship.  It’s hilarious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the long face?” asks Kuroo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh just Daichi,” I reply.  “It’s been….stressful lately.”  Kageyama nods in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t blame him,” states Kageyama.  “Our job is very stressful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I would expect it to be stressful for you,” I reply.  “You hate talking to people.  Daichi doesn’t mind talking to people and explaining details.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sadly, that doesn’t always make sales,” huffs Kageyama before sipping his beer.  “It’s a whole lot of ass kissing but damnit the pay is on point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has to be if you’re still working there,” says Kuroo.  “Are you still going to try out for the Olympic team?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” says Kageyama.  “I wanted years for this.  Hinata is going to try out too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great,” I reply glad to talk about something nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” says Kageyama.  “Since he works late tonight that is the only reason I’m not practicing and having a beer with you guys.”  Kageyama glances at me.  “I hope for your sake Daichi is off soon, but he has a really important client he is trying to sale.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…..” I reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know…..” says Kuroo.  “Whenever I get stressed out my girlfriend takes me on a getaway.”  He starts smirking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um okay,” says Kageyama.  “That sounds nice and all but a getaway?  Doesn’t sound special to me.  Like are you going to the spa or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes….” grins Kuroo.  “We mostly fuck.”  Kageyama begins to blush hard as my face drops.  Kuroo begins to laugh hard.  “You should see your faces!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Screw that!” hisses Kageyama looking around.  “What the hell is wrong with you?  People could hear you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care,” says Kuroo.  “I mean seriously.  If you guys are ever stressed out, you should try it.  I usually like to go for 4 days but I can settle for 3.”  Kageyama runs his hand over his face as I flag down a server ordering another round of drinks for everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It can’t seriously make that much of a difference,” I reply.  “I mean….I don’t know…..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It makes a huge difference,” states Kuroo.   “Like I bet you haven’t had any in over a week.”  He is right.  It is hard for Daichi to get in the mood when he is unhappy but isn’t that how it is for most people?  “Your face says everything.  You should do this for Daichi, and his battery will be reset.  If you see him getting to the point he is now, schedule a sex trip.  It will make your life much easier.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” questions Kageyama.  He clicks his tongue.  “Only you would think of some shit like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, I got it from my parents,” says Kuroo.  “They go away 4 times a year.  I loved that in high school because….well you know.”  He begins to laugh as Kageyama and I look at him like he is crazy.  Kageyama rolls his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you know that is what they were doing?” I ask curiously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on,” drones Kuroo.  “I wasn’t stupid.  They would be desperate to leave and would come back with wide grins on their face.  Like I could total the car and they wouldn’t care kind of grins.  Once I started having sex, I knew what those grins were.”  I shake my head at him.  We chat a bit more before I wrap things up.  I get to my car and get a text from Daichi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi: Almost done with this client and I will be home.  Can you pick me up something to eat? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I already know what he wants.  When Daichi is stressed he likes the expensive sushi.  I call to place his order before picking it up.  Which is a hassle by the way.  It’s located in the busy part of downtown but if I can provide him a small piece of mind I will do so.  I get to the apartment getting his food set up on the dining table before hopping into the shower.  By the time I get out I can hear Daichi in the dining room.  I proceed in lotion up my body before heading out there.  I walk over wrapping my arms around his neck before kissing his cheek.  Daichi shrugs me off hurting my feelings.  I sit down in the chair across from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did things go?” I ask.  “Did you get the account?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did,” says Daichi.  “I also got a referral for us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s great!” I exclaim.  “Why aren’t you happy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because I had to work this guy over for two weeks to close this,” says Daichi.  “God forbid if the referral is the same way.  He was an ignorant asshole.  Like he wasn’t looking for function or considering the space.  He  just ugh…..it’s hard to explain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry baby,” I reply softly.  “Maybe I can give you a massage tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” he replies coldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you need something else?” I ask.  I’m really hinting does he need me to pleasure him without saying it.  I mean maybe Kuroo is on to something here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” says Daichi staring down at his meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” I asked.  “I mean you haven’t touched me in over 2 weeks?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So your horny basically,” says Daichi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well yes but I always want you to be happy!” I exclaim.  I didn’t like how he was trying to make this about me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not happy damnit!” he shouts.  “Can I eat in fucking peace please.”  I get up from the table stomping anyway slamming the bedroom door.  Why won’t he let me fucking help him.  I sit down on my bed grabbing my computer.  You know what, I’m booking us a getaway.  It will only be 3 days as it is a 3 day weekend coming up at the end of this month.  It’s a last minute thing and will probably cost more but I don’t give a shit right now.  I look over the hotels, resorts, and somehow that doesn’t feel good enough.  I locate a townhouse that is close to the beach.  It has a pool, Jacuzzi, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a full kitchen and living room.  This is perfect!  I go ahead and get the house booked.  I’m not telling Daichi because he will just argue with me that he needs to keep his schedule clear for work.  His job can kiss my entire ass at this point.  Daichi finally comes into the room.  I cut my eyes at him before focusing back on my computer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look Sugawara,” he sighs.  “I’m really sorry.  I didn’t mean to snap at you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You never do,” I reply.  “Why don’t you look for another job?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have tried but there is nothing!” he replies.  “I even tried looking for other positions within the company and there isn’t shit.”  I feel like every time I try to offer anything to make things better it just pisses him off.  “I’m going to shower.”  Daichi disappears into the bathroom and I sigh.  Damnit this trip better work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TRIP NIGHT ONE</p><p>I have Daichi and I bags packed.  I’m just waiting for him to arrive home.  I packed some cute lingerie, oils, handcuffs, toys, and other things I think I might need.  Damnit we are going to make this work.  I’m nervous but excited at the same time.  My phone rings causing me to look down and I see it is Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” I greet.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this nonsense that I can’t work late tonight?” asks Daichi.  “I see my calendar is blocked off for this evening and the next 3 days.”  Daichi uses his calendar fatefully.  It helps him a lot at his job.  I didn’t think he would call me with an attitude about it. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” I replied.  “We are going on a trip.  It was a surprise for you.  I already took care of everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t discuss this with me?” says Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted it to be a surprise,” I reply appalled.  “I’m doing this for you, for us.”  Daichi sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” he mutters.  “I will be home late.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t!” I exclaim.  “We need to be there by 6pm to pick up the keys.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is why you should have told me about this,” snaps Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“You usually get off early the day before a holiday,” I whimper.  “I don’t appreciate the fucking attitude.  I’m trying to do something nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” says Daichi.  I feel my patience inside just snap.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t whatever me!” I exclaim gripping the phone hard.  “Daichi you better be here within the next hour or else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or else what?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Just do it!” I scream into the phone before hanging up.  I’m so mad I’m shaking.  I would leave without him because otherwise the money would go to waste.  This whole plan would go to waste.  This the worst argument we have had in a while.  I usually don’t yell at him but in this case, it was needed.  I’m trying to do something for him and he yells at me for it.  I don’t think so Daichi.  I plop down on the sofa crossing my legs using my phone to surf the internet since my laptop is packed up.  Forty minutes later Daichi is walking through the front door.  I stand up.  “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whose car are we taking?” he asks.  “Although I think we should take yours.  You should do the driving since this was your idea.”  God he is being petty.  Daichi usually does the driving.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” I reply.  “Can you please help me carry the bags to my car?”  He doesn’t say anything and just starts grabbing the bags.  I roll my eyes grabbing my own bags trying to remind myself why we are doing this.   We get everything loaded in my car.  I get comfortable behind the wheel of my car turning on some music.  Daichi is staring out the window.  “Did you have a good day at work?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he replies.  Good lord, he is in one of those moods.  When he gives me a one word answer that means he is one step away from shutting down.  I’m not going to allow this to mess up our weekend.  I head out on to the main road wondering how long will it really take to get there.  According to google maps it is only 2 hours away.  I let the music take me away and we get there in a good time span.  Thankfully we didn’t hit any traffic along the way.  We just barely made 6pm.  I’m running towards the owners.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much,” I tell them.  They are an older couple who clearly is retired.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome,” replied the gentlemen.  “Just treat this as your own home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly will,” I reply bowing before they make their exit.  I head back to the car as Daichi stares at the building in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara….” he says slowly.  “This is…..too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great,” I reply grabbing my bag.  “Let’s get going because I’m starving.  Did you want to eat in or eat out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to eat in,” mumbles Daichi.  “I’m not in the mood to be around people or whatever.”  Well thank god I got this townhouse instead of the hotel.  I didn’t know he would be so down in the dumps.  I head up the three small steps unlocking the door.  We head inside and I’m shocked at what I see.  For a house that is close to the beach the place is completely modern.  </p><p> </p><p>The kitchen is to die for with white cabinets but dark tan marble counter tops, stainless steel applicants.  The living room has crème colored sofa with white color furniture.  God forbid if someone with kids come here.  The TV in the front room is a nice 55 inch.  I head up the stairs to the right.  The main master bedroom is at the back.  This room is more beautiful in person.  A four post bed with curtains to help make everything look more romantic.  The furniture here is black brown but the bed has all white bedding.  Lots of photos on the wall to remind us that we are at the beach.  I hear Daichi come into the room behind me.  “This is nice…..”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” I reply.  “I really like this place.  It looks much better in person compared to what I saw online.”  Daichi is looking a little depressed.  “Hey if you want to stay in every night, we can do that.  I just want you to relax babe.  You have been way too stressed.”  Daichi runs his hands through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…..” he says.  “I’m going to look for something for us to order.”  I just nod before walking out of the room.  I don’t know what to do because he does seem a little better but not much.  I explore the rest of the house finally heading to the back with the private pool and hot tub.  This is going to look so good at night.  I head back in seeing that Daichi ordered a pizza, nothing special.  He wasn’t even wanting to drive and pick anything up. </p><p> </p><p>We don’t really speak that evening as he is not in the mood.  He goes to bed right after he finishes eating.  I grab my phone heading downstairs to call Kuroo.  I’m so glad when he answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he greets.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo,” I reply.  “Um I need your advice.  You can’t tell anyone though!  This stays between us!”  I like Kuroo and all, but he can be really chatty.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” he replies.  “I won’t repeat anything that is said.  What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I took that trip with Daichi,” I reply slowly.  “The one you recommended……”</p><p> </p><p>“For real!” he exclaims.  I would be laughing at his excitement if I wasn’t so worried about Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you sighing?” he asked.  “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“He seems like he doesn’t want to be here,” I explain.  “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can he not be excited about this?” asked Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t fucking know,” I pout.  “I kind of surprised him with it.  Even after seeing the place he is still not into it.  Like he is asleep right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” says Kuroo.  “I would so be getting it in right now.”  I bite my lip because I really want that too.  “I’ll take that silence that you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I do,” I growled.  “I haven’t had any in 6 weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have got to be kidding…….” says Kuroo.  “I wouldn’t have made it a week, Jesus.  What is his problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“He just shuts down when he is stressed out,” I explained.  “Sadly, that includes shutting me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not healthy,” says Kuroo.  “I think he needs to look for a new job.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” I reply.  “This job is spilling into every corner of his life.  I don’t know what to do to get the ball rolling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh this is where I come in,” states Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally,” I drone.  “Got any ideas?  I mean I have brought toys, oils, cuffs you name it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How does he feel about when you take charge?” asks Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“It can be a hit or miss,” I shrug although he can’t see me.  I walk towards the doors looking out at the pool.</p><p> </p><p>“Get him to the point where he can’t say no,” says Kuroo.  “If there is anything, he likes than do that until he breaks.”  Kuroo has a good point.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright……” I say.</p><p> </p><p>“You have an idea,” says Kuroo.  “Mind if I ask what it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I do something in mind,” I reply.  “You don’t need to know what.”  Kuroo laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Whelp my job here is done,” he replies.  “I recommend you cuff his ass.  From what you told me he can he wish washy or whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not too cruel is it?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Just cuff one hand,” suggest Kuroo.  “Drives me fucking nuts when my girl does that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I not surprised you are a little freak,” I state walking into the kitchen to fix some water.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t hide who I am,” laughs Kuroo.  “Look I have to go but if you need any further advice, let me know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” I reply ending the call.  Cuffing one hand?  I’m not sure how that will work but it does sound very sexy I must admit.  I sit down in front of the TV ready for a distraction until it is showtime. By the time I’m ready to make my move Daichi is fast asleep.  I cut off the lights before removing my clothes.  I grab the fur handcuffs from my bag along with the key.  I walk over moving the curtains tilting the blinds so just enough light enters the room.  I can’t believe I’m doing this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walk over cuffing Daichi right hand with no problem.  He must really tired because he is snoring.  I almost feel bad for doing this but I feel like Daichi needs this.  He would just keep resisting so I need to take matters into my own hands.  I carefully crawl onto the bed.  I peel the covers back looking at Daichi frown even in his sleep.  I take a deep breathe before wrapping my hand around his soft dick.  I lean over taking his crown into my mouth sucking softly.  After a minute he is starting to get hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck……” I whimper.  I want to ride his dick but I’m not stretched but the area is at least clean.  I lube up my fingers before sliding them inside my hole.  “Nnnggghh……”  I feel tiny relief.  It will be much better once Daichi begins to respond to me.  I go back to pleasing Daichi with my mouth as I take care of myself.  It seems like forever before he responses to the pleasure I am providing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh……” he whimpers softly.  I tighten my mouth as I slow my movements glancing up at him.  Daichi thrust rolls his hips into my mouth.  “Haa……hahh……”  </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm……” I hum lowly unable to help myself.   I listen to Daichi panting as his hips continue to thrust inside my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel…..haaa…..so good……” he whines.   I rub my tongue right under his crown.   “Gggahh…….”  He finally looks down seeing me.   I hold his crown in my mouth while my tongue licks underneath caressing his good spot.  “Ohhh….ahhh…..”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmppphh…….” I moan as I begin to pick up the pace.  I close my eyes allowing myself to become taken in.  My fingers sliding in and out are no longer doing me justice as I want Daichi.  I want to bring him to the brink.  I need to hold out on my desire just a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh….shit……” pants Daichi reaching his left hand out grabbing my hair. I moan as my mouth continues to bring him pleasure.  I manage to finally find a good rhythm when Daichi starts to thrust his hips.   “Ohhh….ahhhh…..I-I’m going to cum…….”  I lift my mouth off his dick stroking him slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to cum?” I ask slowly.  Daichi looks at me breathing hard as his eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…..” he says slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t sound like….” I say tilting my head as I slow my hand down further.  I tighten my grip when I get to his crown.  Daichi arches his back crying out.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I want to cum…..uuuggghh……” he growls.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t hear please,” I reply releasing his dick.  </p><p> </p><p>“Please Sugawara…….” he begs.  “I need you…..I need…..I need to cum……”  I smile happy that I got him begging a little.  This is the guy who doesn’t want to have sex after all.  Granted I understand him not always being in the mood but still.   “God damn……uugghhh…..”  I glance at him seeing how red his face is.  Oh yeah he is really in need.  </p><p> </p><p>“You ready for me to ride that dick…..” I pant climbing towards him.  I want it just as bad as him but I won’t let him figure that out.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yes…….” he whimpers.  I surprise him by turning away from him.  I put a condom on him not wanting to clean up tonight.  I rub some lube on the condom before tossing my head over my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready Daichi?” I ask softly.  His dick twitching underneath me is letting me know he is more than ready.  I smirk getting on the balls of my feet.  I line up with his entrance beginning to slide down.</p><p> </p><p>“Haaa……” I moan openly.  Fuck, I haven’t had sex in a while that even this little bit is turning me on.</p><p> </p><p>“Gggaahhh…….” groans Daichi.  I move my hips slightly trying to adjust to his length and width.  “Ohhh…….”  Daichi hand grabs my hip and begins to help me take more of his cock.  I wish I could see his face but this is much hotter.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh…….” I sigh as I lean forward on my hand with him fully inside of me.  I begin to bounce my hips slowly wanting to enjoy every inch.  It’s been so long.  “Ahhh…..Daichi……”  My eyes flutter with pleasure coursing through my body.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hahh…..yesss….yessss…..” he pants continuing to thrust his hips.  It feels so good that I can’t stop myself.  I begin to bounce my hips a little faster.  I can feel my ass jiggle each time I come down.  I know Daichi is watching when he cries out “Oh shit……ha…..ha….uuuggghhh…….”  I lean over a little more.  I’m ready to cum now.  I begin to feel around for my prostate.  It takes me a little while but when I find it I know it’s going to be a short ride.</p><p> </p><p>“This dick is so good…….” I moan moving my hips.  I finally locate my prostate causing my legs to shake.   “Fuck…..nnnggghhh……”  I feel Daichi twitch inside of me.  His hand grips my waist tighter as he begins to thrust up.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you been wanting t-this huh……ahh……..” he pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Uggghhhh…..” I groan bouncing from his thrusts almost no longer able to think.  I’m caught off guard when Daichi brings his free hand down on my ass with a loud smack.  “Haaa……”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh baby….you got tight…..ahhh shit……” he moans.  “I’m going to cum…..mmm…..mmm……”  He is beginning to whimper which lets me know he doesn’t want to cum.  He wants to make sure I satisfied first.  I use my left hand to hold me up as my right hand slides down grabbing my dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh…..ahhh……” I whine from contact.  I begin to stroke my dick as Daichi continues to thrust into me.  “Daichi…..I’m going to cum…..oh god…..hhaaa….”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes……ahh…..” he pants.  “Take all this dick….haahhh…..”  His thrust become more powerful as he connects with my prostate.  His thighs hitting mine is clearly heard throughout the room.  With my spot being touched on top of everything else going on around me.  My mind breaks down completely.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit….aaaggghhhh……” I shout as I begin to cum.  I didn’t expect to climax from first contact.  I lean back enough to allow my cum to land on my stomach.  I almost lose my balance.  “Damnit…..ahhh……”  Daichi is still fucking the shit out of me.  “Hahhh…….”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sugawara…….” moans Daichi thrusting away.   “I’m cumming……I’m cumming……aaaggaahhh……”  I listen to my boyfriend climax in gasping breaths.  His hips finally stop moving.  I fall forward being careful to not allow my hand to touch the comforter.  I know they will have to wash it but I still don’t want to leave behind too much evidence.  I’m laying at Daichi feet panting and trying to catch my breath.  I can hear him breathing hard as well.  This was totally worth it.  My god what other stuff has Kuroo tried that could help me out.  Daichi begins rubbing ass causing me to sigh.  After a minute I sit up looking over my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get up now,” I warn.  Daichi groans as I lift myself up.  I walk into the bathroom grabbing a wash cloth.  I remove the used condom trashing it before wiping him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara,” he says softly.  I stare at him in surprise because this is the nicest he has sounded in months.  “Um can you uncuff me when you are done.”  I nod yes knowing his mind is in overdrive.  I finish cleaning him putting up the wash cloth before unlocking his cuff.  Daichi rubs his wrist looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” I asked.  He nods his head yes.</p><p> </p><p>“That was……it was a pleasant surprise,” he says slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad,” I replied.  “I really just you to be happy.  This trip is for you.  I want you to completely let loose.  Enjoy yourself doing whatever it is you want to do.”  Daichi slowly smiles before chuckling.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still not in the mood to be around people…..” he admits.  “Would you be mad if I wanted to stay here the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all,” I reply.  “This is for you Daichi.  I……I really care about you.”  Daichi nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you….for um all of this,” he replies.  “Let’s head back to sleep, cuddle, and head out to eat once we wake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” I reply as Daichi lays on his side waiting for me.  I lay down when he pulls my back into his chest.  God it almost feels like how it use to.  He is actually cuddling with me, holding me tightly as he did many nights in high school.  I close my eyes feeling really loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LATER THAT DAY</p><p>Daichi and I went to the store to pick up some food so we could do a little cooking and not eat out every night.  Tonight, we are planning to get in the hot tub.  We have already gone swimming but it was getting dark so not for long.   Now we are relaxing.  I have been texting back and forth with Kuroo.  To think I clowned him this whole time.  He is so kinky but reasonable.  I’m going to try the massage he suggests that for tomorrow night.  Daichi is in the kitchen cooking us something to eat.  It’s super late we are hungry.  I already knew we weren’t going anywhere now.  I’m sitting in the living room watching a movie on TV.  Never heard of it, never seen it but it’s so good.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go,” says Daichi handing me a plate.  It has fried fish and some fries on the plate. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you watching?” he asks looking at the TV. </p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea, but it is very interesting,” I state.  “Are you done cooking now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he replies.  “You want a beer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yes,” I reply.  Daichi hands me my beer before joining me with a plate of his own and a beer.  He begins to eat as he starts to watch the TV alongside me.</p><p> </p><p>“So I was thinking we could go to the beach tomorrow,” says Daichi.  He doesn’t sound very sure of him at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to,” I reply. </p><p> </p><p>“I want to,” says Daichi shyly.  I smile at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” I reply.  We go back to watching the movie before looking for something else to watch.  We literally spend the reminder of the evening watching TV.  I’m glad when it finally gets quiet enough outside.  We decide now is the best time to hit the hot tub.  We finally manage to change out of our clothes and into our swim wear.  We get dressed heading to the tub outside.  We both have glasses of wine as we settle into the hot water.  The water is just right making me think of a hit spring.  I feel super fancy.  The hot tub looks like it well maintained.  The owners did communicate that it is cleaned after every visit.  Makes me wonder do they really know what is going on in there.</p><p> </p><p>“My muscles so need this,” states Daichi carefully getting into the hot tub.  He holds his hand out to me which I take carefully stepping down.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the temp okay?” I ask.  Daichi nods his head.  He looks at a gage.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s currently 78 which is not too bad,” he explains sitting down.  I submerge myself in the water looking around.  With it being 1am it is quiet on the beach, but we can hear the waves.  “So how are things at work with you?”  I stare at Daichi in surprise because I can’t remember the last time he asked me about well…..myself.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” I reply shyly.  “Not much going on.  It’s mellow right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucky you,” states Daichi.  “As much as I hate to admit it, I think this trip was a great idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” I question.  Daichi nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I get a few more days of enjoying myself,” he replies.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad,” I reply more than happy he is welcoming to what I am trying to do.  I just really wanted him to get away and relax.  </p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara can we talk seriously for a moment,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” I reply.  I drink from my glass wondering what he is going to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I have started looking for a new job,” he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi that’s great!” I exclaim.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’re excited about that?” he asks in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” I exclaim.  “I told you I just want you to be happy and that job makes you so….unhappy.  I hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you would want to stay,” explains Daichi.  “The money there is really good……”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck that money,” I reply.  “Your sanity is more important than money.”  Daichi smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Great because I have two interviews when we get back,” he says.  “I started applying towards the end of this week.  I just can’t keep doing those long hours anymore and the people……”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to talk about it,” I say softly before finishing my glass.  I refill my glass thinking about how much I hate that job and I don’t even work for them.  It has literally ruined my boyfriend.  Daichi nods in agreement.  “Tell me more about the two interviews you have?”</p><p> </p><p>“One I’m not so sure about,” says Daichi.  “It’s kind of like the company I work for now except I would be a repair tech for the printers they sell.  I wouldn’t have to worry about long hours and the pay is actually pretty decent.”  I think about it and I like the sound of that one.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see you doing that,” I reply.  “That is a good sign at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…..”chuckles Daichi.  “The other one I would be training employees to do sales.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like the sound of that one,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Now hear me out,” says Daichi.  “I know it sounds terrible, but I will be like a teacher.  This pay is actually more, and the hours are more stable.”</p><p> </p><p>“So would you be training new hires?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“I would be training new hires and those who don’t meet their sales goals,” explains Daichi.  “I may hate the company I work for but I do meet what I need to.  Sad thing is most of the tips I looked up was online, but this company seems to think having a trainer is better and more personal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” I reply.  “What kind of sales is this company doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Internet and cable,” he replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” I exclaim liking the sound of the job a lot more.  Daichi is grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” he replies floating closer to my with his glass in hand.  “The pay is so good we can actually get a house.”  My face drops.  I know it did without even looking.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” I ask.  “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It starts at 65k,” says Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god…..” I reply.  “I…I mean take the job if you want to do this, don’t just take it for the money.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see myself doing it,” says Daichi.  “Like it reminds me of when I was caption on the volleyball team.”  I laugh because that brings back serious memories.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s awesome,” I reply.  “I think you should go for it.  It sounds like a rare opportunity.”  Daichi nods leaning in close to me.</p><p> </p><p>“You are always so supportive of me and I just love you so much for that,” he says staring intensely into my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Um your welcome,” I reply nervously.  Daichi leans in kissing me.  For the first time in a while I feel so loved.  We relax for a little while longer staying up later than anything we have done in years.  I honestly think the fact he knows I support career move took a load off his chest.  Daichi lips move to my neck.  His lips feel hot and cool under the night sky.   “Ahhh…..”  I couldn’t hold it in anymore.  Feels wonderful…….</p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara…….” He groans into my neck before he rubs his nose into my cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha…..”I gasp lowly.  Daichi doesn’t pull away but slides his hand lower.</p><p> </p><p>“You made me feel so good earlier,” he replies lowly.  His hand begins to rub the outside of my dick which is quickly becoming hard.  It has been awhile since my body got this much attention back to back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…..” I whine as he hits a good spot.  Daichi kisses my cheek with me turning my head to taste his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm….” hums Daichi deepening the kiss.  I pant heavily as he is giving me what my body and heart have been craving.  I whimper tasting his tongue as we continue to make out.  Him rubbing my dick is no longer pleasing to me.  My body wants a deeper connection.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha….no more….no more…….” I pant.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready for round 2?” he asks.  I nod my head yes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit here,” Daichi says patting the ground right before you step into the hot tub.  It will leave anything below my knees in the water.  I sit down like he told me with my body shivering a little.  It’s not cold outside but I’m wet with a little bit of sea breeze swirling around us.  Daichi makes his way between my legs leaning up into an intimate kiss.  I pant like an animal in heat as I fist my right hand into his hair.  Daichi rolls his hips against my center.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ugghh……” I groan against his lips.  Daichi pulls away kissing the side of my neck as his hands slide lower tugging as my trunks.  Usually I would protest but we are the only ones here.  No one will see us.  No one has to know……  I take them off flinging them to on the payment with a loud flop.  “Ahh…..ah……”Daichi slides his hand down grabbing what little of my ass he can.  He makes me feel so needed right now.  Daichi pulls away kissing my neck before lightly kissing down my chest.  I look down watching him also catching a glimpse of how hard I am.  “Oh babe……….”  Daichi gets on his knees on the last step inside the hot tube.  He takes my cock hungrily into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmphhh….” he moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Haaa…ha……” I gasp watching him.  Daichi slowly bobs his head while sucking perfectly.  “Daichi……..yesssss……..”  I slide my right hand into his hair not caring that I am wetting it in the process.  I came hard earlier but that doesn’t mean this doesn’t feel good.  My emotions begin to drive me as I softly roll my hips towards his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…..” moans Daichi releasing my dick from his mouth.  The cool night air causes my dick to twitch.  I glare at him wondering why he stopped.  Daichi pushes my legs apart as his right glades along my inner thigh.  My breathing increases the closer and closer he gets.  “Suga…….haa……”  Daichi slides his finger inside of me as I am still soft from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit…..nnnggghhh……” I cry.  Daichi takes my cock back inside his mouth now sucking and stroking me.  Fuck I’m not going to last all.  I begin to roll my hips onto his finger enjoying the pleasure flowing throughout my body.  “Daichi…..ohhh……haaa……hahh……”I know he felt my ass get tight around his fingers.  I’m so close to climaxing.</p><p> </p><p>“Um hm…..um hm……” hums Daichi around my dick gazing up at me.  Daichi slides in a second finger and I know I’m done for.  He quickly locates my prostate proceeding to make me cry out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god……” I shout shuddering.  “Ahhh……I’m going to cum…..ohhh…..going to cum……”  I begin to gasp trying to remember to breathe but then Daichi changes his head movement twisting his lips when he gets to my crown.  It feels too good my orgasm catches me off guard.  “Aaagggaahh…..haa……”I yell out as my right hand grips his hair.  This doesn’t slow him down as he presses into my prostate creating even more mind blowing pleasure.   “Hahhaa…..Daichi…..nnneehhhh……” I’m riding his fingers as he continues to suck me just right.  </p><p> </p><p>I glance down at him as my body continues to spasm.  My eyes roll into the back of my head unable to handle any further visual of my boyfriend pleasing me.  Daichi finally pulls away wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand.  I pant looking at him through blurred vison.  My eyes don’t miss him dropping his trucks.  Daichi is between my legs, within seconds I can feel his dick at my entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara, you look like your glowing…..” he states softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm……” I respond before Daichi grabs my hips lightly pull me.  I shimmy my way back to the edge of the hot tub.  I gaze at Daichi as he leans down kissing my neck tenderly.  My hands grab his back welcoming everything he is giving me right now.  He finally places his head at my entrance before sliding inside of me.  “Haaa…..ha…..”</p><p> </p><p>“Gggaahh……” he cries softly into my shoulder.  Daichi hands grip the sides of my hips as he begins to give me little hip thrusts.  I toss my head back looking up at the sky.  Such a beautiful night for a beautiful moment.  Daichi goes back to nibbling on my neck.  I moan and whimper feeling him work his way inside my body.  After a little while I begin to meet his thrusts lightly.  I’m caught off guard when Daichi grabs my face forcing me to look at him.  “I love you Sugawara…..haaa……”  He rubs against my spot taking my breath away.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi…..” I whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good to me….mmmm…..” he moans still rocking his hips.  I gasp feeling my body shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha…..” I howl.</p><p> </p><p>“You can feel it…” he pants.  “My love for you……”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…ahhh….” I moan with my eyes beginning to flutter.  There is no denying that warmth.  Is he about to make me climax again?  Daichi begins to kiss me passionately sliding his tongue into my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to cum with me…..” he pants.  “Ahhh….haa….haa…….”  Daichi begins to deliver powerful thrust that sends my body over the edge.  I grip his upper back digging my nails into his flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichiiii……gggaaahhhh…..” I scream.   “Ahhhh…….”</p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara…..Sugawara…….” he moans.  “Aaaaggghhh……ahhhh…….”  The shaking Daichi body is doing one thing that gives him away.  I know he is climaxing as I feel him cum inside of me.  “Ggaaahh…..haaa……haa……”  My eyes fluttering feeling his cock twitch during release.</p><p> </p><p>“Yesss…..oh my god…….” I moan.  Daichi finally stops moving laying his head on my shoulder breathing heavily.  I rub his back to sooth him as I lay my head on his shoulder.  As we cuddle, I’m beyond relieved to know that he loves me.  I was so scared that he didn’t love me anymore, that he didn’t want me anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Sugawara……” says Daichi softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” I reply with neither of us moving from our spot.  I’m glad because I feel comfortable in his arms just like this.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry….” he says.  “I didn’t mean……I didn’t mean to be such a dick to you.”  I can’t even say anything because he was seriously being an asshole.  I sit up making eye contact with him before cupping his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s enjoy our remaining days okay,” I say with a smile.  “Our next trip won’t be until October.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you making plans already,” he smirks.  I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You damn right,” I reply leaning in kissing him softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who gave this story a chance! Our happy ending :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAY 3</p><p>“Ughhh……I don’t want to go back,” I whine.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” replies Daichi getting out of the shower.  “I really needed this.  God I can’t wait until we go on another trip already.”  We spent a good 5 hours at the beach.  We both have a cute little tan going right now.</p><p> </p><p>“What about your new job?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“I will tell them the trip has already been paid for,” he smiles.  “If they really want me, they will still hire me regardless.  Besides if we can have another 3 days like this, that is all I need to get my mind right.”  Daichi smirks at me as I begin to blush.  We just showered getting ready for our massages.  Kuroo recommended that we do personal massages as it would be more intimate.  I actually pulled out candles I packed up to make things look nicer.  From what Kuroo recommended I will need to lay out towels on the bed to make sure no massage oil gets on them.  I haven’t fully informed Daichi of my plans.  I want to give him pleasure he has never experienced before.</p><p> </p><p>Daichi has never been topped.  I want to try fingering him tonight to see if I can give him a prostate orgasm.  He as least washed up and cleaned up very well in the shower not knowing what my mind has planned.  Daichi begins to blush which I really don’t see often.  He walks into the room seeing that I have laid clean towels on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe do you trust me?” I ask him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he replies without having to think.  I can’t help but smile at this.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to hear that,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” he asked.  “Did you think I was going to say no?  I can’t be in a relationship with someone I don’t trust or be able to communicate with.  I know my communication needs work and I promise to do better.”  Daichi takes my hands into his.  I blush feeling so special.  His eyes are really opening up now……</p><p> </p><p>“I want to try something new,” I admit.  “I wanted to make sure you trust me enough to do so.”  Daichi nods.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” he replies.  “Long as I am with you it will be okay.”  I smile again.  “You aren’t bringing another person in the bedroom, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“God no!” I exclaim.</p><p> </p><p>“Whew, good,” says Daichi leaning kissing my cheek.  “I don’t like to share.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither do I,” I reply turning to kiss him.  I can’t help myself as we begin to engage in a very passionate kiss.  I slide my hand down grabbing his ass more than excited for the pleasure he is about to experience.  I pull away panting lightly.   “Everything will be okay.  Go ahead and lay down.”  I’m so thankful for the internet.  I was able to look up massages.  I know some people think it is just simple rubbing but I know it is more than that.  If I am going to do this I want to do it right.  “I want to start on your shoulders and back so please lay on your stomach.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound all professional,” says Daichi laughing nervously as he lays down.  I grab the oil before climbing on the bed.  I straddled Daichi but I don’t sit down on him.  I pour some oil into my hands and begin to massage his shoulders.  My god they feel so solid.  I think he really is tense and should be going to a professional but I know he won’t have any of that.  He doesn’t like people touching him if he doesn’t really know them.  I have to press hard to get his muscle to even relax.  I’m finally able to move to his upper back.  I’m not going to lie this is hard work with how tense he is.  This is certainly what I would call a labor of love.  It seems like the lower I go the less tense he is.   “Uuuggghh……”groans Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?”  I ask getting to his lower back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah….thanks to you,” he replies.  “Please….keep going.”  I chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t done yet,” I reply pushing the balls of my fingers gently into his lower back.  I bite my bottom lip as I finally get to his ass.  So juicy and ripe for the picking.  I shake my head reminding myself to focus on the task at hand.  I begin to lightly massage his glutes causing him to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you couldn’t wait to hit that spot,” he replies.  </p><p> </p><p>“That is not the main spot I want,” I reply.   I want his dick and then some.  I keep my other thoughts to myself.  I work my way down his legs massaging them with strong hands.  His legs are tense but nothing compared to his shoulders and back.  I climb off him a little embarrassed because I’m so erect just from touching his body.  “Roll over on your back please.”  I look down seeing Daichi is hard just like me.  It makes me feel a little bit better.  Daichi glances at my hard dick as I straddle him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm……” he moans reaching his hand out towards my cock.  I playful smack his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“This is about you babe,” I remind him.  “You can do me later.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to do you now,” he replies licking his lips thrusting his hips.  His dick is so hard, warm against my ass I almost give in.  I must remain strong.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me finish this massage okay,” I reply.  “Besides I still want to try something with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” he replies as I pour the oil on my hands.  I do the same steps I did when he was on his back.  I start with his shoulders and work my way down.  Daichi closed his eyes looking as if he is relaxed.  I glance at Daichi seeing that this was well worth the effort.  He really needed this.  I work my way down to his legs and feet.  He released a groan when I skipped over his erection but I don’t blame him.  I add oil to my hand finally touching his hard muscle.  “Ohhh……..”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you was waiting for this,” I say softly getting comfortable above him.  Daichi shifts a little without opening his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah……” he admits.  I slowly stroke him watching his facial expressions.  My boyfriend looks so sexy.  I can’t help myself as I lean over kissing the side of his neck softly.  Daichi moans arching his back.  “Haaa…….”  I pull away ready to take his dick between my lips.  I push his legs apart lightly before laying down between his legs.  Soon as he felt my breath on his skin he whimpers.  My hand hasn’t stop stroking at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi……” I moan.  Daichi opens his eyes glancing down at me.  I take his crown in my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Aagghh……” cries Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmppphh…….” I groan as I begin to slowly bob my head.  I am teasing him for sure.  Daichi tends to like a faster pace.  I have my hand helping me in the areas my mouth can’t reach.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Koshi…..” he mutters sliding his hands into my hair.  He begins to pant as I speed up a little.  “Ahhh……ah……” I slow my mouth back down smiling on the inside.   “Neehhh……..”  I continue to tease Daichi before I finally take that next step.  I slide my hand under his ass.  “Haahhh!”  I release his dick.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that?” I ask softly.  My hand begins to massage his ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh….yes…….” he mutters.  I smile knowing he is going to enjoy what is about to happen.  I kiss the inside of his thigh.  My hand slowly slides toward his center.  “Ohhh…..mmm……”  I think Daichi knows exactly where my hand is going.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax babe……” I reply to his soft cries.  I take his dick back into my mouth.  I suck him slowly as my finger pushes inside.  Daichi grips the hell out of my hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god……” he shouts.  “Haaa……..”  I barely did anything but I’m glad to know he feels good so far.  I slowly move my finger back and forth with the rhythm of my mouth.  I can’t help but notice Daichi is spreading his legs a little further.  I’m finding it hard to focus a little with how tight he is gripping my hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmpphh…….” I grumble trying to adjust to his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god….ahhh…….” pants Daichi.  “Nneehhh…….ha…..”  He begins to thrust his hips into my mouth riding my fingers.  He hips start shaking after a few minutes.  His walls convulsing lets me know he is approaching his climax.  I can’t help it as I allow his dick to fall out of my mouth.  I slow my fingers down as I shift my body on top of Daichi’s.  My eyes trace over his face seeing how rosy his cheeks are.  Daichi makes eye contact with me and he looks a little drunk.  I smirk as I lean down planting a light kiss on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” I ask softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes……mmm……” whines Daichi.  “This is so wonderful……”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you trust me,” I admit.  Deep down I was afraid he would freak out.  I’m glad he didn’t.  Daichi blinks slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I trust you,” he replies.  “I love you.”  I close the gap between us kissing Daichi deeply.  I’m allowing my body to convey what my mouth can’t in this moment.  I never thought I could feel as much as I do in this moment.  I begin to lightly thrust my hips into the inside of his thigh.  Daichi hands grab my ass surprising me.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…..” I groan in embarrassment.  “Mmmpphh…….”  Daichi chuckles lightly bringing his right hand to my face.  I close my eyes looking away.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see you Koshi…….” he says softly.  I stare at him despite my face burning up.  I whimper the longer our eyes meet.  “Are you embarrassed?”  </p><p> </p><p>“Just a little,” I whisper.  </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” asked Daichi as his left hand begins to massage my glute.  “You have never been this shy around me before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have never topped you either,” I remind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to?” asked Daichi.  His hand on my face shifts to gripping my chin as he leans up towards me.  “I want you to……”  My dick throbs hearing my boyfriend say this.  He smirks at me laying back down.   “I know you want to make love to me…….I want you to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” I whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Suga I would have stopped you if I didn’t want you to,” he replies.  He reaches for the lube handing it to me.  “Here, I really want to feel you.”  I look at Daichi thinking over what he said.  Despite the obvious color to his cheeks he appears very confident.   I sit back on my knees grabbing a condom.  “I want you raw…..”  My eyes widen as my throat becomes dry.  He must like the look on my face because he gives me a small smile chuckling lowly.  I rub lube on my erection before applying more lube to Daichi.  I slide between his legs looking down at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi, are you sure?” I ask.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Koshi…..” he says sliding his hand into my hair.  I close the gap between us as I thrust my hips softly.  “Ahhh……”  I begin to pant heavily as I continue to thrust inside of Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahh…..ha…..” I scream out feeling Daichi tight entrance.  I haven’t done this in years.  “Ohhh…..ahhh……’</p><p> </p><p>“Nnnggghhh…….”groans Daichi arching his back.  I roll my hips kissing him softly.  I almost can’t even handle it.  Daichi hands grab his upper back shuddering.  “Fuck…..ahhh…….”  I gasp feeling him tighten around me.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit…..” I cry out.  “Aaaggghhh……..hahh…ha…….”  It feels like I’m virgin all over again although my body certainly is remembering the pleasure of us being inside someone.  Daichi is panting heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Koshi…….” he whines.  I glance into his eyes seeing how happy he is.  I’m taken by surprise as he begins to move his hips with mine.</p><p> </p><p>“Haahhh……” I moan.  I slide my hand down to the side of his ass holding on.  I can feel his muscles working in more than one way.  “Ahhhh…..ahhhh……”  His walls are beginning to convulse around my dick perfectly.  It’s like his body knows this is new but welcoming me at the same time.  I kiss Daichi catching him off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Koshi…….aahhhh……” he wails against my lips.  I breathe heavily into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m going to cum…….” I mutter.   “Haaa……haaa……”  Daichi arches his back as his body begins to tremble.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohhh…..aaaggghhhh…….”he cries out tossing his head back against the pillow beneath him.  “Oh my goddddd…….ahhhh…..ahhhh…….”  The way his walls are squeezing me I know he is climaxing.   “Hahahhh…..haa…….”   </p><p> </p><p>“Daichi…..” I moan as my hips begin to pick up.  Daichi is now bouncing under me due to my thrust.   “Shit…….aaagghh……ahhhh…….”  My orgasm begins to wash over me causing me to dig deeper inside of Daichi.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh…..” cries Daichi arching his back.   I continue thrusting my hips riding my climax as Daichi continues to grip me tightly.   I am breathing hard thanking the heavens I made it, I almost didn’t.  I almost came before him.   </p><p> </p><p>“Uuggghhh…..” I groan in pleasure as his walls are still massaging my dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that mean you enjoyed my ass,” says Daichi before chuckling.  I begin to laugh a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you never asked to top me before?” asked Daichi.  </p><p> </p><p>“Never entered my mind,” I reply.  “I like having you blow my back out.”  Daichi hits my arm making me laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to do this again,” he states.</p><p> </p><p>“We can,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything, the trip, you taking me……..” Daichi chuckles.  He tilts his head.  “You’re so amazing babe.”  I get into his personal space kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>“So are you…….”</p><p> </p><p>THREE MONTHS LATER</p><p> </p><p>I look into the oven checking on chicken I am baking for dinner.  Daichi is on his way home at the moment.  I already got the rice ready just waiting on the main protein.  I hear a knock causing me to glance at the door.  Bet not be no damn door salesmen.  I get to the door looking into the peep hole seeing Kuroo.  What the hell?  I swing the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” I ask.  Kuroo just smirks at me walking inside my apartment.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t seen you in a bit,” he explains.  “Kageyama is even missing you at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he really?” I asked closing the door.  Kageyama is cool but he tends to keep to himself.  Hinata helped him come out of his shell but even Hinata can do but so much.</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t seen you in 3 months,” he explains.</p><p> </p><p>“I have been busy,” I explain.  “You know Daichi started a new job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…….” drones Kuroo shoving his hands in his pockets.  “Three months ago.”  He looks around a little.  “What are you cooking?  Smells good.”  I roll my eyes folding my arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m cooking some baked chicken in a marinated teriyaki sauce with rice,” I explain.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds awesome!” he exclaims.  “Can I stay for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah no,” I reply.  “I want some time with my boyfriend thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you’re the one who hasn’t been around,” says Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi and I are saving for a house,” I explain.  “We don’t have time to throw extra money away.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know Kageyama and I would buy drinks for you,” says Kuroo.  “Congrats on making the move to get a house.”  I begin to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” I reply.  Kuroo nods.</p><p> </p><p>“How was the sex trip?” asked Kuroo.  I blush shifting my eyes away from him.  “That good huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” I mutter feeling humiliated.  “I already told you it was a good idea.”  </p><p> </p><p>“No doubt,” says Kuroo with a smirk on his face.  “Well…….I certainly know that Daichi is happy now.  He was talking to Kageyama about your sex trip.  Makes me wonder why he didn’t talk to me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably because he knows how close I am to you,” I explain.  “What did he say!?”  Kuroo chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“I was finding shit I am not sure if I wanted to know,” says Kuroo before laughing a little.  I walk up to him shaking his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me damnit!” I exclaim.</p><p> </p><p>“Daichi was explaining how you took charge of things…….” says Kuroo.  He is blushing as he begins to laugh nervously.  “Hinata actually tops Kageyama so he was giving Daichi some pointers.”</p><p> </p><p>“For real!” I exclaim.  Kageyama usually doesn’t discuss his sexual activities.  I know he respects Daichi.  Daichi is really good at keeping things between him and the person he is talking to.</p><p> </p><p>“I know right!” says Kuroo.  I think about how Daichi was becoming bolder in the bedroom.  I figured it was because he was excited about me topping him.  Now it appears he was getting advice from Kageyama.  “I can tell you are happy though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was never not happy,” I reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Not true,” says Kuroo.  “I could see that you were stressed man.  I’m glad than you aren’t anymore.”  I stare at Kuroo seeing that he could see everything but never let me know.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” I reply.  “You gave some good advice.  We actually have another trip planned in 2 weeks.”  Kuroo begins to grin hard.  He lightly punches my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you!” he exclaims.  “That shit is needed man in today’s time.  This world is cold, harsh.  Sometimes you have to shut everything out.”  I nod in agreement.  “So want some relationship information?”  I wonder what else does Kuroo have to suggest.  His last tip literally turned my relationship around for the better.  I can’t help it as I begin to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah,” I reply.  “Spill it!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>